fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Adélie
Adélie (アデリー Aderī): is a female Gentooan has had the same age with Ako Shirabe. She was the one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!, and originally from "Space Dandy". Like Ako, Adélie is very feisty and very mature for her age, she also very cold and she not listened with grown ups. Her alter-ego is Cure Manchot '''(キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou), she gains a penguin tail and feathers she can swiming into water, and controlling light element. Her stuffed penguin become bigger and became living puppet, without using her powers. Her Musical Weapon is Lullaby Lyra (ララバイ ライラ Rarabai Raira). Adélie's Beast Mark which represents a penguin is located on the back. Her Beast Exoskeleton is a Adélie Penguin, and her color is silver. Her Element form is '''Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou). Appearance: . As Cure Manchot, her blonde hair became silver and had a long ponytail, she had a silver maid dress she had French maid headdress, she gain a penguin tail feathers, and silver fin-like shoulder pad and feathers-like gauntlets, and a palm leaf-like silver boots. As Métal Manchot, Personality: Although Adélie was still a child who was the same age with Ako, she is very feisty and very mature for her age, she also very cold and she not listened but sometimes aggresive and violent with grown ups. She hates also to be called a child. But she is still quite polite and pleasant. After she become amnesiac due the head trauma and the falling, she became childish and playful like other children her age, for example, she starts to cry when her stuffed penguin disappeared or she was upset after have seen the killed beasts. But later she finds her true personality permanently. History: Past: . Projected into the Parallel World: . Memory Loss: . Being Partner With Cure Peace: . Reunion: . Into the Adélie Land: . The Clash Against Albino Manchot: . Return: . Relationships: . Family: . Friends: . Transformations: Transformation Sequence: . Attacks: Metal Heart (金属心臓 Kinzoku Shinzō): Her main attack, with her Metal element, she summons a big blast of heart to destroyed or transforming her enemies into metal statues. Big Bang Impulse (ビッグバンインパルス Bigguban Inparusu): Her sub-attack, she summons a large big bang blast with her Metal element, to attacking her target. Iron Meteor Impact (アイアン メテオインパクトAian Meteo Inpakuto, "Iron Comet" in English dub): When Cure Manchot had her Beast Exoskeleton, her body became shining with her galatic powers while a big seal appears on the ground of her enemy, then releases a big meteor filled with star circles come toward the opponent. Silver Soul Supernova (銀魂超新星 Gintama Chōshinsei, "Metal Burst" in English dub): As Métal Manchot, Magna Canon (マグナ キヤノン Maguna Kiyanon): Her combine attack with Cure Peace. Silver Stargazer (シルバースターゲイザー Shirubā Sutāgeizā): Her ultimate attack, for to make this final attack, she needed a Lullaby Lyra. Etymology: Adélie (アデリー) - Her name comes from the Adélie Land, a narrowband Antarctic, and also referred the Adélie Penguin. Cure Manchot - Manchot meaning "Penguin" in French language. Songs: . Trivia: '・ '''Adélie from "Space Dandy" sharing her same Seiyuu with Suou Pavlichenko from "Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor", Hanazawa Kana. And both were the characters from the manga animes produced by Studio Bones. '・ 'It was revealed that Adélie hates to be called a child. ・ She is the second Precure have silver color theme, the first is Yuri Tsukikage. '・ 'She shared her similar personality with Shirabe Ako. But unlike Ako, she was a orphan, but she only had her grandfather as the only one in her family. '・ 'Like Cure Kawauso, she can swiming into water as a Pretty Cure. ・ She was the fourth yougest Precure after Azmaria Hendric, the firsts are Shiraba Ako and Madoka Aguri. '・ 'She was the first Pretty Cure having use her own puppet who became a weapon. '・ 'Adélie is the only Bones Precure whose her name is related to the animal species. '・ 'She had similarity with Lucy from "Elfen Lied" due her head trauma from the bullet injury and the falling. She has also the Dissociative identity disorder, but she did not have schizophrenia. And she had found her true personality permanently. '・ 'Adélie is the only in the season being a alien despite her human appearance. '・ 'Métal is also a French name. '・ '''Her attacks is based on the metal and the heart and soul.Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters